Automobile theft is an international problem that affects every individual; either through theft of their own vehicle or as part of a class whose insurance premiums are raised to help others whose vehicles have been stolen. To this end, numerous anti-theft devices have been patented disclosing products designed to primarily reduce unattended vehicle theft.
While it is common knowledge that anti-theft devices are inept from stopping a professional thief, there are numerous devices available to deter theft. Such devices include alarm systems which require coupling to the vehicle's electrical system using the horn and headlights in hopes of exposing a thief. A siren may also be used to draw attention to the vehicle as well as an ignition cut-off switch for use in disabling the vehicle.
The aforementioned alarm systems require extensive wiring, yet typically fail to prevent all aspects of vehicle entry. For instance, a conventional alarm system may be bypassed by breaking a window so as to gain access to the vehicle for disabling an alarm. Shaker boxes can be installed to detect vehicle movement yet are easily triggered by a gust of wind or sound vibrations, such as jet aircraft, leading to a false alarm. Due to the frequency of false alarms, some close communities such as condominiums charge vehicle owners for the cost of responding to a false alarm. In addition, due to the frequency of false alarms it is not uncommon for most people to simply ignore the alarm.
Passive alarm systems such as steering wheel locks have recently become a consumer favorite. The visibility of the lock is believed to be the greatest deterrent against theft. Once installed, the steering wheel lock prevents circular rotation of the steering wheel, inhibiting use. The problem with a steering wheel lock is that most steering wheels are constructed of plastic, or have a thin metal band surrounded by plastic, which is easily cut allowing removal of the steering wheel lock.
Another type of lock, to which this invention addresses, is for use with vehicles having a floor mounted transmission selector. Numerous motor vehicles utilize a transmission selector positioned between the driver and front passenger seat to allow the operator of a vehicle to place the transmission into a proper gear. Transmission selectors typically include a push button actuator so as to prevent accidental movement of the selector.
Transmission selector enclosures inhibit a would be thief from depressing the selector release actuator thus preventing movement of the vehicle. The problem with prior art devices is that the transmission selector is not universal and lock devices must be customized to the particular shape of the selector lever thereby frustrating the use of such devices on vehicles having unique shaped selector levers. For instance, one type of vehicle may have a T-shaped selector with a push button actuator located on an end of the shift mechanism while another vehicle may have a cylindrical shaped selector with a push button actuator mounted on the top.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,249 attempts to address this problem by setting forth a multi-shaped transmission locking mechanism designed to accommodate various sized selectors. The manufacturing costs of such a locking device is prohibitively expensive as the device has numerous compartments. In addition, the device requires a separate mounting attachment for securing a cable lock. This requires mounting holes to support the bracket in position and if the bracket is bolted to the frame, it can be easily removed by the thief. If the bracket is welded or attached by one way screws the device cannot be moved should the vehicle be sold.
Thus, what is needed in the art is a simplistic transmission selector locking mechanism that is highly visible and will accommodate the various types of transmission selectors currently on the market as well as provide the consumer with a single device that can be moved from vehicle to vehicle without modification to the vehicle.